


Detalles

by Mikadokz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadokz/pseuds/Mikadokz
Summary: Creo que esto fue lo primero que escribí de esta ship, pero había olvidado su existencia u.uPero hace poco volví a revisar las notas del celular y dije, por que no?Aunque nuevamente me disculpo ante los errores ortográficos.





	Detalles

Gen miraba y arreglaba las bolsitas que comúnmente llevaba dentro de su ropa, con el fin de continuar como el ilusionista que era. Esto lo había salvado en varias ocasiones así que esperaba que también le fuera útil a futuro.  
Pero cuándo se aseguraba de tener suficientes flores, una conversación llegó a sus oídos y aparentemente estaba ligada a Senkuu.

Los responsables de estas palabras eran Chrome y Kohaku, quizás los hubiera ignorado y continuado con lo suyo, pero algo dentro de esa charla logró capturar su atención.

Chrome: Se preocupó demasiado por lo detalles, y no entiendo por qué 

Kohaku: Es verdad, incluso le pidió al viejo Kaseki que hiciera algo con el vidrio, aunque no recuerdo como se llamaba...

Chrome: botella

Kohaku: Si, eso. Además cuando le preguntamos sobre lo que contenía nos dijo " Si se beben ese líquido es un millón de por ciento de seguro que los maté"

Chrome: Fue muy dramático, aunque nunca vi que le añadiera una sustancia peligrosa.

Kohaku: Aunque usó mucho miel

Chrome: Gen tiene mucha suerte, de seguro es una bebida que consumían en su época.

Kohaku: Deberían compartirnos un poco

Chrome: Si!, de seguro sabe bien cuando se acompaña con ese tal ramen 

La cara de Asagiri se tornó lentamente roja, momentos antes incluso pensó en interrumpirlos para entender con más claridad a que se referían, pero ahora estaba "petrificado" y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro.  
Intento ignorar el golpeteo apresurado que emitía su corazón, pero era incapaz de tranquilizarse, así que intentó encontrar una idea racional para darle un significado a tal información.  
"Quizás me guarda más estimada debido a que ambos vivimos hace 3700 años...Si, eso debe ser, aunque debe pensar que soy como Doraemon con tanto objeto que puedo sacar de mis mangas jajajaja si, tiene que ser eso"

Continuó con una confusa línea de pensamiento hasta que las voces a sus espaldas dejaron de oírse, al parecer ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar a Gen soltar todo el aire que ni el mismo sabía que estaba conteniendo.

\------------

Era bastante evidente lo feliz que estaba Gen los últimos días, incluso hacia más alarde de sus trucos de magia y la respuesta tenía un nombre "cartas"  
Solucionó varias situaciones con ellas, así que todos estaban seguros de que era un invento bastante útil.  
No muy lejos de ahí una pareja conversaba respecto a este tema.

Yuzuriha: Me alegra que Senkuu aceptará la petición de Gen para hacerle unas cartas.

Taiju: De que hablas Yuzuriha? 

El rostro de la joven tenía demasiadas dudas debido a las palabras del chico, así que solo pudo emitir un " eh? "  
Taiju giro su rostro en su dirección y pronunció unas palabras que descolocaron a la muchacha y a su vez hicieron girar los engranajes dentro de su cabeza.

"Senkuu me preguntó cuál sería un regalo adecuando para darle a Gen"

Quizás Taiju no lo conseguía ver en ese momento pero el interés que mostraba el joven científico por el ilusionista era por de más sospechoso y quizás por esa misma razón le había consultado a su amigo, ya que este no le daría tantas vueltas al asunto o lo bombardearía con preguntas buscando un por qué de tal acción.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que esto fue lo primero que escribí de esta ship, pero había olvidado su existencia u.u  
Pero hace poco volví a revisar las notas del celular y dije, por que no?
> 
> Aunque nuevamente me disculpo ante los errores ortográficos.


End file.
